Milestones and Melodrama
by What the duck has been taken
Summary: Fights, Gay love, Straight love, awkward moments,and daddy issues... What more can one ask for in a storey besides pie? Please read and respond and maybe I'll throw in the pie later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm the bored cousin of the account's owner, so this is my first fanfic. Please tell me how bad it sucks, or doesn't as you see fit, anything to help my writing skills along is apretiated :D**

**Disclaimer: I see these things alot, so heres mine, I'm not epic enough to come up with this wicked awsome world of Harry Potter, but the half assed storey line you are about to read is all mine :D**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy looked out over platform 9¾ with a sense of disappointment. Sure he was glad to be setting off on the grand adventure that would be his first year at Hogwarts, but one thought kept constantly bugging him.<p>

"Momma, why can't Father be here to see me off as well?"

Astoria looked down at her son with a sad smile on her face, "I'm sorry sweetie, but he doesn't have time… I'm sure he'll be here next time…"

Scorpius sighed, "It's always going to be next time isn't it…" his tone suggesting his statement was more of a fact than question.

Astoria said nothing as she lightly petted her son's head. They sat in silence as they waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive, watching the crowd of early risers increase until the train finally arrived.

"You've got all your things right?" Astoria asked her son, "If there's anything you're missing, just send an owl and we'll mail it to you."

"It'll be fine mum…" Scorpius said in a subdued voice. His eyes finding a striking red haired girl his age being spun around by her father as her mother watched the merriment with laughter sparkling in her eyes.

_Why can't we be like them, _thought Scorpius as he boarded the train.

Scorpius made his way to the first empty cart he could find, placing his head in his hands as he tries to contain his anger.

"One of these days, my father is going to at least acknowledge my existence," sneered Scorpius, "Weather or not the daft git wants to or not, I will make him see me…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hear something I shouldn't have."

Scorpius whips his head up in surprise at the new arrival to see that she was the stunning red head that was being lifted by her obviously loving dad. On principal alone, Scorpius unleashed a scowl that would've curdled milk.

"Hey, can you at least wait for introductions before you decide you hate me?" asked the girl with a slight smirk on her face, _God, she's annoying._

"Scorpius Malfoy…" he grunts.

With eyes sparkling with laughter the girl declares, "I'm Rose Weasly, nice to meet you."

"Can I say I hate you now?"

"I'd prefer you didn't…"

"Bugger off," Scorpius said, growing tired of the girl's presence.

Rose gave up on trying to be friendly, "Okay, what the Hell is your bloody problem? I didn't do anything to you to deserve this rude treatment, and what do you do? You traipse all over a girls feelings, and act like a total ass!"

Scorpius shakes his head and stares out the window, saying nothing until he hears a disgruntled sigh and the click of the compartment door shutting.

"Maybe I shouldn't be such an ass… It's not like it's my fault my family is dysfunctional and it's not her fault that hers isn't…" Scorpius mused, "Besides, she isn't half bad looking…" he shook his head at that, "Stop thinking that way, one of the things father always says is that Weaslys are a bad lot… maybe if I ignore them, he'll accept me more?" Scorpius focused the question on his reflection in the window, hoping that there was some reply he could come up with that would actually work when he heard the door slid open again.

"So you're the Malfoy?"

Scorpius didn't like the tone of the new comer, "Who the hell's askin'?"

The new kid looked like the spitting image of the pictures of Harry Potter Scorpius came to know so well, as anyone would after the whole Dark Lord fiasco. "Albus Potter, you sniveling git, now why did you make my cousin cry?"

"Cause I was annoyed by her."

"And you think that gives you the right to treat her as you did?"

"God, the look on your face makes you look like you have a cousin complex or something," Scorpius said while laughing at the deep, angry red shade Albus was turning, that was, until Scorpius get punched in the face.

"You bloody git! Don-" Albus tried to say before Scorpius punched him in the stomach.

After trading blows and curses for a good minute, the two boys slump down on either side of the compartment, too tired to stand.

"Your good," Scorpius managed to say between gasps of air, "Hell, for a second I thought I'd lost,"

Albus' lips twitched up into a pained half smile, "Ya did lose..."

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, "Whatever gets you to sleep at night, man."

At this moment, the compartment door opened and a plump old witch stuck her head in, "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other for a second, a grin spreading across their face, "WE'LL TAKE THE LOT!"

* * *

><p>Rose was in a foul mood as she made her way through the train looking for Albus, "Where the hell did that git get off to?" She had looked everywhere except Scorpius' compartment, and as much as she didn't want to go back there, she did need to find Albus so they could sit together with James and Ted who were already waiting for them. "Honestly, Albus needs to stop being so hot headed, damn it…"<p>

She opens the compartment door to see her battered and bruised cousin and an equally messed up Scorpius joking and laughing amidst a pile of sweets, leaving Rose completely dumbfounded.

"And that's when he said he found his Gryffindor courage at the bottom of his bottle of firewhisky," Albus said through fits of laughter, "Oh, heya cous, want some?"

"What the hell Albus?" Rose asked, blatantly ignoring Scorpius, "We're getting off the train in less than an hour, and you aren't even changed into your robes, not to mention you're leaving Ted and James waiting, and you're sitting around eating this tripe?"

Albus looks at Scorpius, then back at Rose, "Well, yeah…"

Rose shakes her head, "Unbelievable…" She tosses Albus' robes at him and leaves.

"That's not my fault is it?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

Albus just waved his hand absentmindedly as he tosses his robes on over his clothes, "Don't worry, she'll be fine after you get to know her better."

Scorpius nods, "good, cause feel bad for that whole incident…"

"Its cool man, now come on; let's see what Hogwarts has in store for us shall we?"

They get up and gather what sweets are left and rush off to their first magical year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How was it? Don't be afraid to push my buttons as long as you push the review button to tell me how you feel mkay? thankies :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: For sake of my laziness, the disclaimer from the first chapter runs for the whole storey :D**

**Author's Note: I like smiley faces :D**

* * *

><p>Albus and Scorpius made their way off the platform following one of the biggest people Scorpius had ever seen.<p>

"Hey Haggred, have a nice summer?" Albus asked the bloke as he walked arm in arm with Scorpius.

Haggred looks back and says in a gruff voice, "It was aight…"

Albus looked at him sternly, "Haggred, have you been looking for Gryffindor courage again?"

This prompted Haggred to give the two a strange look, which caused them to burst into laughter.

"So Scorpius, what house do you want to go into?" Albus asked after they both calmed down enough to speak again.

"My family is hoping for Slytherin, but I don't think I particularly care," Scorpius said, "On one hand, my family might actually accept me if I get sorted there, but I cannot stand all of that self-absorbed bigotry all the time. You?"

Albus chuckles, "My brother says I'll be disowned if I go to Slytherin, So I was trying to get into Gryffindor so he'd get off my back, but as long as it isn't Slytherin, I don't particularly care."

Haggred calls, "Alright first years, into the boats!"

"Hey Albus, wanna try to capsize it?" Scorpius said with a grin.

"Sure, we're already battered and bloody, let's show up soaking wet as well," Albus said before he called, "HEY ROSE! Ride with us!"

Scorpius just laughed as the three of them got into their boat, "Hey Rose, I'm sorry for acting like that, I was in a really foul mood at the time… So, are we good?" he asks as he holds out his hand as a peace offering.

Rose just ignores him, making Scorpius feel less bad for what they were about to do.

"Ready Scorpis?" Albus asked after they got close to the opposite shore.

"You know it!"

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Rose asked as the two boys start rocking the boat.

"A little more, a little more, SUCCE-"

_SPLASH_

As they resurface for air, Scorpius and Albus look at each other and laugh, only to be renewed when Rose started yelling at them with teeth chattering.

"OI! You lot, what're you doin' in the water?" Haggred's voice boomed as his big hands scooped them out of the water and onto his boat.

"Hey Albus, think we could capsize this one too?" Scorpius asked still trying to contain his laughter at the sight of Rose's face.

"Nah, besides, we'd lose too many house points for tipping the boat with a Hogwarts professor on board, and we don't even have a house yet."

Scorpius just laughs some more, until they get to the Great Hall where they were greeted by a short, balding man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, little ones, I am Professor Slughorn," Said the pudgy man. "You're about to go take your seats amongst your fellow classmates, but before you do, you must be sorted… Egads boys, what the devil happened to you two?"

Scorpius and Albus look at each other before saying in as straight of a voice as they could, "We capsized the boat."

"Yes well… Off you go then…"

They were then lead to the Great hall for sorting.

"I think the only problem we'd have is if one of us ends up in Gryffindor, and the other ends up in Slytherin," Albus said, ignoring the names being called.

"Bugger that, my dad would disown me for sure if I befriended a Gryffindor."

"And my brother wouldn't ever let me hear the end of it if I was a friend with a Slytherin…" Albus trailed off in thought. "My dad did tell me that if you ask the sorting hat, it'll put you in whichever house you want to be in."

"Which house are you going into?" Scorpius asked hoping that he'd be able to hear it before his name was called.

"Gryffindor I guess…" Albus said, "You?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius made his way through the remaining first years to the Sorting Hat. As it was placed on his head, the hat exclaimed, "Sly-!"

_Please no, _Scorpius thought with all his might.

"Really now? All of the Malfoys have gone into Slytherin, though, you don't have the overall feel of one, I think Slytherin may be one of the better choices for you…"

_Let me go to Gryffindor, _Scorpius thought.

"Gryffindor," said the hat in a tone that said he disapproved.

That caused quite a commotion in the Great Hall. No one had ever heard of a Malfoy in any house other than Slytherin, let alone Gryffindor of all places. The Slytherin table jeered at him, proclaiming him a traitor to his pure blood family, just as the Gryffindor table jeered at the Slytherin table for being assholes.

For all of this though, they still looked at Scorpius distrustfully as he sat down at their table, and it wasn't till Albus was sorted into Gryffindor as well to vouch for the would be Slytherin that their new housemates decided to give him a chance.

Rose was inevitably sorted into Gryffindor as well, much to her mixed joy and disgust, though the disgust was more due to the fact that Scorpius was there as well.

And so began Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' magical school life at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long is she goin' to stay mad at me?" Scorpius asked Albus about three weeks later. Rose hadn't talked to him since the train incident, and lately, she hasn't been talking to Albus either, or at least when he's hanging around with Scorpius.

"Hell if I know man," Albus said as he looked up from his Transfiguration homework, "she's stubborn, but this is the first time she's held this big of a grudge."

Scorpius sighs, "Well, damn…"

Rose was walking through the halls to the library in the same foul mood she's been in since the train incident.

_Why the hell is it affecting me so much? _She wondered._ It's not like one person's opinion matters in the grand scheme of things, so what the hell is wrong with me?_

She shakes her head and starts to open the door to the library when it was immediately slammed shut. Rose had all of two seconds to ponder what happened before she was forcefully turned around and slammed against the back of the wall by three Slytherin first years.

"Hey, you're the smart girl right? Rose-something-or-other?" said the particularly overweight girl holding Rose against the wall, "You're going to 'help' us with our homework, get it?"

"Why should I?" Rose sneered at the girl, "I don't give a damn about self-absorbed, stuck up, Neanderthals who-oof"

The overweight girl removes her fist from Rose's stomach, "Still feel the same way?"

Just then the door to the library opened up, and Scorpius walked out.

"Well, this looks like a cheery group," He says nonchalantly after a moment of silence, "Mind lettin' the girl go, Patty?"

The overweight girl sneered at the boy, "Why should I, blood-traitor?"

Scorpius just leaned against a wall and said, "Because Albus is in there," he forks his thumb back towards the Library door, "and it's pretty well known how protective of his cousin he is. I'm giving you a chance to drop it now before I get him and we kick all three of your asses." Scorpius smiled, "Though I might not even bother getting him."

Rose looked at Scorpius, not knowing if she was glad that he had shown up to defend her, or was annoyed at how cool he was trying to act. She opted for annoyance, seeing as feeling glad towards Scorpius seemed too foreign of a concept.

"Honestly, could you not butt into things acting all cool-like?" Rose said in a miffed voice.

"But you do admit it's cool?" Scorpius said with a slightly cocky smile that got Rose to giggle slightly.

Scorpius grabbed Patty's wrist and said in a much more serious voice, "Seriously though, let her go. Now."

Patty just glared at him for a second before saying, "Whatever…"

As the Slytherins were walking away, Scorpius called out to Patty, "See you at Christmas!"

"How do you know those assholes?" Rose asked disgruntled as she bends down to pick up her papers.

Scorpius got down and started to help her get her papers, "They're my dad's friend's kids. Until I met Albus and found out what a real friend was, that's who I thought my friends were…" Scorpius stops picking up papers and just kneels there, staring at the ones he's picked up, though too deep in thought to actually see it.

Rose places a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "You really don't like them do you…"

Scorpius lets out a shaky breath and gets up, handing Rose her papers. "I really am sorry for offending you," Scorpius said as he looked into her eyes.

Rose's response died on her lips as she sees the pain in Scorpius' eyes.

He sighs, "Guess I still gotta work harder, huh?" He gives her a sad smile before departing.

Albus walked out of the library a few minutes later, finding Rose staring down the hall that Scorpius had left down.

"Hey cous, are you alright?" Albus asked.

When she didn't respond, Albus shook her a bit, "Cous?"

"He's in so much pain…" Rose said barely above a whisper, "He doesn't deserve my hatred…"

Albus, now thoroughly confused, asked, "What now?"

Rose turns to Albus, "Scorpius… he is hurting… and all I'm doing is hurting him more."

Albus nods, "He is, but you aren't adding to it. He really is a good guy, so why don't you give him a chance?"

Rose sighed, "I will… I would've said so a minute ago, but…"

Albus' stomach growled, "Come on, let's go get some dinner. You can forgive him then."

Rose looks down at her papers, "But, my Transfiguration homework…"

Albus held up his completed assignment, "Go make nice with my friend and I'll let you copy."

Rose smiled, "well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Their still 11 people, gimme a minute to deepen their relationships so that some beautiful (Or not so beautiful if you're not into yaoi) shit can happen later on in the story :D**

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Rose asked Scorpius one week before the break.<p>

Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. He still had the note from his father saying how angry he was at his son for going into Gryffindor and making friends with blood traitors and Potters, with the coup de gras of not to bother coming home for Christmas.

"I was, uh, thinking of just staying at Hogwarts for break…" Scorpius mumbled, "I've got a tone of homework I need to catch up on, and there's no way I could just leave it alone…"

Rose frowned. She knew perfectly well that Scorpius had been not only keeping up with his studies, but was ranked second in their year, "You know, if you'd like, Albus and I could take you to see our families. It'll be a bit crowded, but, I think we'd all enjoy you there."

Scorpius looked as if he were about to refuse, but then he smiled, "If it isn't too much for you and your family, I'd love to go."

"Great! I'll send an owl to gran, and she'll be delighted," Rose said with a smile as she skipped away from the table.

Scorpius smiled, _I'm glad I won't be alone on Christmas, but, _he frowns, _I am a Malfoy… that's not exactly a popular name to have around their families… Hell, It took all that was in me just to get James to accept my existence, let alone actually be my friend…_

Scorpius sighs, "It'll be interesting to say the least…"

"What will?"

Scorpius jumped, "Oh, Albus, it's you… Rose invited me to join your family for Christmas, but I'm kinda worried about the whole 'Malfoy' thing…"

"Oh, that's right, that whole Draco and our parents hate each other thing…" Albus smirks, "It'll be fine as long as gran likes you."

"How do I get her to like me?" Scorpius asked, "I really want your family to accept me…"

Albus smiles, "Just don't threaten any of her kids and you'll be fine." Albus' expression hardened, "You're alright with this?"

Scorpius puts on his fake smile and nonchalant attitude, "Father already said not to bother coming home for Christmas, so I figure he doesn't care what I do with it."

Albus knew the signs of his friend's act, "So you're not alright then? Bloody hell man, you can talk to me and Rose, you know that…"

Scorpius just shook his head, "I really am fine… He hasn't accepted me yet, but one of these days, he will," this time Scorpius' smile was genuine, "as long as you and Rose are there for me, that's all the family I need anyway."

Albus was slightly taken back by this, but then he smiled, "well then come on, bro, we have stuff to pack."

"Are you sure this is alright?"Scorpius asked for what seemed like the hundredth time since they got on the train, "I'm don't want to impose…"

Albus and Rose just laugh, "It'll be fine, after the first five minutes," Rose said, "The only one you need to overly worry about is my dad… He can be a little… well… just don't worry about it."

Scorpius takes a deep breath, "It's just… I've never had to try to impress someone else's family before, so…"

Albus puts his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "Don't stress about it, act like you normally do and you'll be fine." He gives Scorpius a reassuring smile, "There's no use stressing over that which needn't be stressed over until it's time to stress over it."

Scorpius nods as he lets out a shaky breath, "You're right… Besides, they know I'm coming right? It's not like I'm just showing up unexpected or anything…"

Rose sighs, "You're beating yourself up over it again… don't worry, we're here anyway, so let's just take everything one step at a time."

They gather up their things and get off the platform. "Hey, Albus, do you see them anywhere?" Rose asked as she craned her neck, "Ah, there they are, DADDY!"

A tall ginger man waves to Rose and Albus, "How've you two been? Haven't been making too many bad decisions have you?" Scorpius thought he caught a glimpse of the man glancing at him, but it was too quick to tell.

"We're fine dad. Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius, this is my dad."

Scorpius holds out his hand and offers up a nervous smile, "How do you do Mr. Weasly?"

Ron looks down at Scorpius' hand distrustingly for a moment, before taking it slowly, "I'm… doing alright."

Scorpius mentally cheers and takes a chance, "I'm sorry for any inconveniences my father may have caused you when you two were younger… If it makes you feel any better, I refuse to be like him."

Ron looks at Scorpius for a minute. Then smiles, "It doesn't concern you," Ron addresses his next statement to the whole group. "Everyone's got their bags right? Come on, the car is waiting outside."

They packed everything in the trunk and started the long drive to the burrow. A few hours of awkward silence later, Ron asks, "So Scorpius, how did you, Albus and Rose meet?" After a few seconds of no reply, he repeated, "Scorpius?"

"He's asleep uncle…" Albus said as he poked Scorpius' face, "Let him sleep, he's been stressed about meeting you all since he was invited here… It's nice to see him get some shut eye…"

Ron just chuckles, "He won't get much of it… we only have another hour to go… Hey Rose?" after no response, Ron sighs, "She's asleep too isn't she?"

Albus nods, "Yep… On Scorpius' shoulder too…"

Ron is silent for a minute before sighing, "I'm going to have my hands full with those two won't I…"

"Scorpius… Scorpius, wake up…"

Scorpius jumps, "Oh, Rose, it's you… For a second, I was having a dream that we were all part of a fan based extension of a popular cultural phenomenon that was being written by a lazy, drunk sixteen year old sipping strawberry daiquiris…"

Rose raises an eyebrow at her semi-coherent friend, "Umm… Okay then… We're here, so…"

They get out of the car and grab their luggage, Scorpius holds back, a little nervous until Rose grabs his free hand and gives him a reassuring smile. She pulls him up to the door just as Ron opens it, revealing a cramped, crowded, yet very bright and cheerful scene.

"Ron, dear, it's good to see you again, that means everyone's here now," said a wrinkled up old lady as she gave Ron a hug, "There's food out on the table, but do be sure to leave some for the rest of us."

"Hello, mum," Ron said as he hugged his mother back, "It's good to see you too. Where's my wife?"

Old Mrs. Weasly thought for a second, "I believe she's in the living room trying to teach everyone a muggle game called cha rads, or some such…"

Ron smiles, "Thanks, mum," he said before disappearing into the house.

Old Mrs. Weasly turned towards the three kids, "Oh, Rose and Albus! You two have gotten so big! But are you eating properly?" She pokes Albus' stomach, "You're not but skin'n'bones!"

Albus turned his head to face Scorpius, a smirk on his face, "Watch out for Gran, she's the best cook you'll ever meet, but she'll put some weight on ya."

Old Mrs. Weasly turns towards Scorpius, "This one's a Malfoy? From all the fuss, I thought he'd be more menacing or something, but he's so scrawny… We'll fix that for you lad, don't you worry, dear. Now everyone, get inside, it's a bit nippy out here."

Scorpius stepped inside the cozy little home, amazed that so many people could fit in it and it still be a place of merrymaking.

"So you're Draco's son?"

Scorpius jumps as he turns around to face none other than the famous Harry Potter, "Uh, th-that's right…" Scorpius managed to mumble.

Harry smiles, "I'm Harry Potter, Albus' dad," Harry extends his hand towards Scorpius, "When you see your dad again, could you tell him I said we should catch up, see if we still grate each other's nerves like we used to."

Scorpius smiled with relief as he took Harry's hand, "Sure, Mr. Potter," Scorpius frowns, "though I regret to say he doesn't feel the same…"

Harry sighed, "Pity… Any ways, enjoy yourself, we have food, games, food, music, and more food, so don't be afraid to dig in."

The rest of the night passed pretty smoothly, everyone had a great time, with dancing and singing and merrymaking all around. When Albus and Scorpius told the storey of how they met, it got laughs from everyone.

Dispite all of this though, Scorpius couldn't shake off the feeling of sadness that was weighing him down. "Excuse me for a minute," he mumbled as he made his way outside.

Scorpius sighs as he looks up into the cold night sky, "Why couldn't my family be like that…" getting no reply, he meanders through the Weasly garden, sitting when he finds a sheltered bench. Rose found him a few minutes later, with a garden gnome curled up on his lap that resting peacefully as Scorpius patted its head and talked to it.

"One of these days, when father finally pays attention to me, we'll be able to just sit around and chat, and play and laugh for hours on end… Then we can take Rose and Albus to go see him and mother without father raising a fuss… If he even decided to pay attention to us… Sometimes I wonder why, if he wanted a kid, why doesn't he spend time with me… maybe he didn't want me…"

Rose watches in silence as Scorpius cries, not knowing what to do in a situation like this, but knowing it shouldn't be left alone all the same.

"Scorpius…" Rose said in a soft voice as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Scorpius shudders and wipes the tears from his face, putting up his fake smile and nonchalant attitude so quickly and naturally that it made Rose sad. "Hey Rose, What brings you out here?"

Rose sits down on the opposite side of the bench as she glares at Scorpius, "You, ya two faced idiot…" Rose takes a deep breath and then says in a much softer tone of voice, "You know, you don't have to hide your pain from me…"

Scorpius was shaken, "what are you talking about? It was just a little crowded in there… and…" His lies wither away beneath Rose's glare, letting silence reign for a minute before he spoke again in a broken voice, "I… I don't have any happy memories like this with my family… I've always wanted them, and for the longest time, I didn't think I'd care what family I was with, but…" Scorpius was crying again, his words no longer able to come out.

Rose pulls Scorpius onto her shoulder, "I wish I could say, 'It's okay,' but it's bullocks… I wish I could take the pain away, but that's for you to decide what to do with it… What I can offer you is a place in our family, if not for real, at least in my heart." Rose lifts Scorpius' head up so their eyes met, "I wish I could do more, but for now, all I can do is call you Brother…"

Scorpius makes a half hearted attempt to regain his mask, though the genuine smile he had ruined the nonchalant attitude he tried to give off, "I don't need your pity…" He was silent for a minute before saying in a soft voice, "Thank you…"

Rose smiled, "Then come on, brother, let's get back and have some fun!"

As they ran back to the burrow, hand in hand, Ron is watching them from the kitchen window. Harry walks up behind Ron to see what he's looking at, and when he sees them, he chuckles, "Looks like you're going to have your hands full with that one…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Last chap where they are eleven, i swears, i just thought it'd be kinda awkward to just have super deep relationshippy feelings out of the blue, ya knows? I wonder how many of yalls are reading this... it starts making me self-concious... DON'T JUDGE ME! oh wait, that's the point, drop me a review :D**

* * *

><p>The first day back at school, Scorpius got a howler.<p>

"_Scorpius Hyperion Weasly!_

_Where the Hell were you at during Christmas break? You worried your mother sick! How dare you not come home without even a word? You made us look like fools at our family gala as well! You don't deserve the Malfoy name, you sniveling little git! Just you wait, you Gryffindor scum! When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!_

Once the howler finished screeching at Scorpius, the silence in the Great Hall stretched on for about a minute. Scorpius being Scorpius put on his mask and raises his hands with a cocky smile on his face, "Well that was awkward, huh?"

Everyone laughed and went about their business. Scorpius just continues to grin, but Albus knows something was bothering him. Albus pulls Scorpius out of the Great hall and off to a side corridor, "What's wrong Scorpius? You know I know you well enough that you can't lie to me, so don't even try!"

Scorpius sighs, "It's nothing I can't take care of. I'd rather not get you or Rose involved in the shit that just hit the fan…"

Albus scowls at Scorpius, clearly not liking his answer, "Scorpius, if any shit has hit any fan, you're going to tell me about it so I can help you."

Scorpius smiles at Albus, grateful for his friend, but was sad that he had to lie, "Of course I will…"

Albus just shook his head and walks away, "Fine, be stubborn…"

Scorpius was walking around the school sometime later, mumbling to himself as he often did when trying to sort through whatever thoughts where giving him grief.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scorpius."

Scorpius froze, knowing what was coming next, "What do you want Patty?" Scorpius asked as he slipped his mask back on and turned around.

Patty was standing there with her two cronies, a grin of triumph on Patty's face, "I didn't see you at Christmas."

Scorpius just rolls his eyes, "I'm glad I didn't see you at Christmas, your point?"

Patty's smile just got bigger, "I don't think that's an attitude you should be taking with me. I know your daddy won't help you now, so I have nothing to hold back."

Scorpius scoffs, "You think I'm afraid of your fat ass? I never claimed his," Scorpius practically spits the word as if it were poison, "protection, you just assume too much."

The next thing Scorpius knew, he was being thrown down to the floor. _Oh crap…_ Scorpius thought as he tensed for the blows he was sure would come, but instead, he felt Patty's slimy breath in his ear, "I think you should consider the fact that _ALL _of Slytherin house has been dying to get their hands on you, but I have a better idea. You are going to be our dog, and lick the scum off our boots until you leave this school… How does that sound?"

Scorpius yawns dramatically, "And if I don't want to?"

Patty just continues to grin, "You might not care about the beatings we could give you, but what about your friends?"

Scorpius was silent for a moment, and after a long drawn out sigh, he asks in a defeated voice, "What do you want me to do?…"

* * *

><p>Albus and Rose were sitting in the common room a few weeks later.<p>

"Scorpius has seemed distant lately…" Rose sighs, "I hope he's alright… He knows he can talk to us, but… it just worries me to no end…"

Albus grunted, "He's expecting trouble since he got that howler… I, personally, think he found it, and he's now being too stubborn to bring us into it…"

Rose gasps, "That idiot, why won't he let us help him?"

Just then the portrait door swung open and Scorpius climbed in, limping slightly on his right leg, though he immediately straightened out when he saw Rose and Albus, "Hey guys… What's up?"

Albus scowls, "How about that gimp in your leg there?"

Scorpius raises an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Albus slams his book down on the table, "That's a crock of shit!" he yelled, "I don't know what the hell's going on man, and we're worried about you… It's like you're not even there in class when you actually show up, your grades have slipped way down, and you don't even talk to us anymore man! We care about you, and we want to help you, but you won't let us in, and it's driving us insane!"

Scorpius stares into the fireplace for a minute, "I care about you guys too… otherwise, you are the first people I'd go to about this… but I can't let you get caught up in this…"

Albus shakes his head and goes up the stairs to the dormitories, muttering about insufferable gits who don't tell their best friends anything.

Rose sighs as she watches Albus leave, "Do you really think this is the right course of action?"

"It's better than the alternative…"

Rose places her hand on Scorpius' shoulder and smiles, "Then all I can do is wish you good luck and remind you that I'm there if you need anything…"

Scorpius ruffles her hair, "I guess so… Thanks Rose… You're a good friend…"

Rose's smile grew warmer for a minute before she too went up to her dormitory.

Scorpius smiled after her, even after the door had closed and she was no longer insight, "I'm glad it's someone like you I'm protecting…"

* * *

><p>Albus was tailing his best friend Scorpius, <em>I don't see why I'm following him, <em>Albus thought annoyed at himself,_ if he doesn't want my help he's just going to be angry with me once I give it to him… _Albus lets out a sigh, _But there's no way I can let him get in a worse position than he already is… _

Scorpius had made it to the small grove of trees on the grounds and stopped. An overweight Slytherin girl stepped out from under their shade holding a clipboard. "Looks like you're helping the beaters practice again," she said laughing, "I'll have to stop by later, this has been, what? The fourth day in a row now?"

Scorpius grunts, "Fifth you idiot. Why the hell do you keep sending me to those filth?"

Patty shrugged, "not my fault they paid in galleons… of course, if you don't want to go, we could always return their deposits on your friend's faces…"

Albus' blood froze, _that idiot… he's lending himself out to basically be tortured just to protect Rose and me… _Albus started crying at that, _I'm save you, idiot…_

Albus stealthily followed Scorpius down to the quidditch field, though with his friends defeated demeanor, Albus doubted a full scale nuclear assault would have gotten his friend's attention.

Once Scorpius got to the quidditch field, the laughs started, "Good, you're back," Jared Goyle, captain of the Slytherin team, said with a grin, "My boys need some more target practice."

Before Scorpius could say anything a bludger came, seemingly out of nowhere, and hit him in his stomach, "Oh, sorry, did we start yet?" This got laughs out of the rest of the team.

Albus had had enough. He didn't care that he was about to rush head long into a group of students that were four, five, and six years older than him, he didn't care that he was going to most likely be beaten to a pulp, all he cared about was that his friend was in danger, and one way or another, Albus was getting him out of it.

Jared sat there laughing until he was hit in the face by Albus, "You foul gits won't hurt my friend, ya hear?"

Everyone was dumbfounded for a minute. Scorpius was the first to break out of the stupor, and with a smile he yelled, "You idiot, I thought I told you I'd handle the shit that hit the fan." Scorpius ran to get his buddy's back, "At least they don't have any wands since they're in quidditch gear."

Albus grinned, "Sounds like a fair fight then."

"Overly cocky brat!" Jared yelled as he charged the two kids, followed by the rest of the team. Albus and Scorpius were doing surprisingly well, until they were fought into a corner.

"Crap… don't think we're getting outta this one, Al," Scorpius said as he dodged a punch and returned it in kind.

Albus chuckled, "No shit Sherlock," he said as he took a blow to the shoulder, so he could get a shot at the Slytherin's kidney. "I think we got another three minutes of fight in u-AAaak… Bloody beater busted my ankle!"

Scorpius lets out a string of swears as he pushes Albus behind him, and starts trying to fight off the entire Slytherin team by himself.

Needless to say, Scorpius got the living shit beaten out of him. But no matter how bad he was beaten, he kept getting up through force of will alone. "You… won't… hurt… Albus…" he managed to gasp out between painful breaths.

"OI! What are you gits doing?"

Everyone turned towards the field entrance to see the Hufflepuff quidditch team coming their way, "We booked the field for this afternoon you know!"

The Slytherins bolted, not wanting to be found at the scene of their brutality, leaving Scorpius standing there in a dazed wonder, favoring his right leg, and Albus on the ground behind him.

The Hufflepuff team captain started barking orders immediately, "McNeal, go get Madam Pomfrey! Scotts and Jackson, get the streatchers!" By now, he had gotten over to Scorpius and Albus, "Are you two alright?"

Scorpius looks at the Hufflepuffy captain for a minute, confused, before saying in a surprisingly calm voice, "Not at all…" that's when he fell.

Albus scooted over to his friend, and placed Scorpius' head in his lap, "You idiot… You care too damn much about other people, and now you're unconscious…" Albus started crying, though with a smile on his face, "You're a good friend…"

* * *

><p>Later, after their cuts, bruises, and bones were mended, they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room explaining to everyone in their house what happened. "And then the Hufflepuffs saved us…" Albus concluded.<p>

Everyone just stared in silence for s moment before all hell broke loose.

"THOSE SLYTHERINS ARE GOING TO-"

"SCORPIUS, YOU'RE SO BRAVE!"

"WE HAVE TO TELL HEADMISTRESS MCGONIGAL!"

Albus beamed at Scorpius, "Looks like you don't need to worry about us anymore… if the Slytherins mess with one of us, all of Gryffindor will come down on them… And Scorpius…" Albus blushed a bit as he looked down, "Thank you…"

Scorpius smiled back at his friend, "Anytime bro… Anytime…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ain't that friggin' special? drop a review :D<strong>


End file.
